Teen Titans : Starcraft CROSSOVER
by Samir-Duran
Summary: This is a Crossover over the universes of Teen Titans and Starcraft... hope you enjoy it... In this category, cuz it doesen't fit in the crossover section


Okay, this is my first fick in english, so sorry for bad grammar. I think, that this one will be something new in both universes.

BTW: I Used my original character, Phantom( I would like to introduce him to you, but his fic is in polish '). This fic is inspired by a Original four-part Campaign "Final Destination" created by Campaign Creations. Hope you enjoy, cuz I like both universes equal. Okay, now get to work

CHAPTER I:

"Winds of War"

The sun was up high and was almost burning. Titans where having a litlle barbacue on the roof of the T-Tower. Cyborg was the chef, Robin was administrating spices into their already done meal. Starfire was playing with Beast Boy "in the game of volley ball". But there where two hooded persons, that weren't listening to the others. Raven and Phantom were sitting on the edge of roof and watching the waves of water surrounding the city.

- Our city is like London, eh?

He asked her.

- To think of it, you're right. Surrounded by water, with lots of docks.

- And it also has his own dark tales.

He smiled simply to her. She gave him no reply to that, but seemed to be absorbed by talking with him.

- We are a part of them.

- Yes… Like night is a part of day, evil part of good, we are chasers of many of those stories.

They sat like that and talked for a long time. This ghost-type boy was one of the few people, that she would eventualy accept as a "close friend".

- Hey Rae, Hey Phanty! Burgers are ready and steady!

Cyborg yelled to them with pleasure painted on his dark face. They stood up and start walking to their table, but suddendly, something happened. Sky has turned black and there was something strange in the air. It smelled like ozone, that was formed after thunder strike. All the Titans looked at themselves questionatly. Phantom eyes had turned red and begun to glow in darknes. And then, there was a first strike in the clouds. Someting like an blue whirpool made of energy arosed over the moutains on the horrizon. Then there were more lightnings and more energy anomalies whole over the city and sky. And suddendly, with just one strike, they vanished just like they've never existed.

- What was that?

Robin asked. Phantom had kneeled down and he placed his hand on his forehead. All the Titans ran to him and asked what was the couse, of his bad condition.

- Nothing… I just felt something strange… Like one mind with thousands of bodies.

- You okay?

BB Asked.

- Yeah… I'll be fine…

He stood up and his eyes stopped glowing.

Cyborg was analyzing the file footage of all of the energy anomalies and the rest of the group was sitting in the room unpaitiently.

- I think I got somethin'.

He said half an hour later. Titans stood up and looked at the close view of those "whirpools" while Cyborg was reading something loudly:

- … These where anomalies of energy that are coused sometimes on the world by electromagnetic field of Earth. But this time, they where strange, cuz there were too many of them.

- So what's your judgement?

Raven asked.

- An routine anomalie on max level… Nothing special. When the weather is back to former shape, we can continue our party.

He smiled almost happily.

The Titans except for Raven and Phantom abandoned the common room and went to their rooms. Phantom stood in front of the window and watched at full moon.

- Something wrong? You sense something more?

- Nothing new. And that feelingi had before had vanished. It's strange… Nothing I faced as an inquisitor was familiar to this.

- Maybe it's something new?

- Maybe… Maybe not. God only knows.

- I always wanted to ask you something.

- What was it?

- How come it be, that you can be an inquisitor, although you are evangelist? A protestant? And you're not a priest or a minister. Then how?

- It's a long story, Raven. I'm Roman Catholic. And im not a priest only becouse that, that I was once dead. I'm an inquisitor without ordination. I can only fight, I can't give blessings and give sacraments like communion.

- I always fought, that you where protestant.

- I'm not… I think it's too late for talks now. Let's get some sleep.

They parted for their rooms.

Eight days have passed. Something strange was going on in the city. People were vanishing into thin air. Titans had watched the news with fear on their faces. Already, in the period of three days almost two hundred people had vanished.

- What is going on in this city? This is sick!

Robin mourmured walking forward and back. Suddendly, the alarm sounded.

- Titans! Go!

Titans emerged from T-Car and some just landed from their flight in front of shopping mall. Police had locked down all over the place. Robin starded talking with the SWAT team leader.

- What's the situation?

- We shut down all the place and area around it. Half an hour ago some weird creatures showed up in the mall and begun trashing around. People said, that it looked like human, but it was horribly ugly and slimy. I think, that's probably Plasmus.

- Okay… So this is where we go in. TITANS! GO!

All the Titans entered the mall.

- Titans! Split off!

Robin and Beast Boy whent onto the car parking one level below, Cyborg and Starfire where at the ground floor, so Phantom and Raven went to the first floor. The light's where out, so they needed to handle without them.

When they reached the first floor pavement plate, Phantom felt something strange and he put his hand on his forehead in pain. His eyes where glowing angry-red.

- What is it, Phantom?

- Strange… Two minds in on one flesh. One is a slave to another, but I don't know which one is the first.

- That means…?

- Definitivly not Plasmus…

They informed the rest of the titans about this discovery and they resumed their search. They checked five of shops on the floor, when Phantom again felt something strange.

- What is it Phantom?

- It's something other than that first feeling… Oh my God! Look there!

They heared something like footsteps, but this sound was acompanied with something like knives hitting the floor with each step. They looked down the corridor. From the butchers shop, a strange creature emerged and looked at them with red eyes. It made a sound like a crunching screech and lovered down his head.

- Jesus! It's going to run…

Raven looked at the creature with shock. It looked like a overgrown dog combined with an insect and a lizzard. It had six limbs, but only two of them where supposed to make him walk. The two smaller where equiped with huge claws. It started to run towards them and it screeched again.

Phantom looked with fear at the creature and was trying to observe it's movements. Suddendly, the monster jumped high in their direction. Phantom quickly took his sword out from his robe and pushed Raven away. The monster fell down on him and was spiked at his sword through the tummy. But it didn't stopped fighting. The creature grabed on to him with his four legs and started to rip his body with two other claws. Phantom didn't scream but he had felt pain. The creature left him when he was ripped to his bones, and stood over his corpse with sword still inside it's body. Raven was terrified with the sight of her friend being masacred by a monster, even if his blood was white, not red. The Creature started running towards her, but suddendly it stopped and made out a loud noise.

Phantom stood up with sword in his right, bare almost to bone hand. Almost immidately his wounds where gone, beind healed by his own ghost ability. Raven had ran to him and from his position, she looked again at the creature. Althoug his lungs and guts where spoiled over the ground, it didn't died. Phantom had to insert his blade into it's brain to stop it from living.

- What is it?

She asked him.

- I don't know. But the feeling I had, when I saw it, didn't wanished…

- They're more of them?

- I think so.

As like asking for, they heared three cretures lurking somwhere in the shops and a sound of blasts from Starfires' bolts going from the ground floor. When the sounds of bolts become silent, Phantom opened comm-link:

- Hey Cy… Did you also found what we have found?

- If you mean a mean litle monster with sharp teeth, you got it. What the hell is it?

- We don't know, but there are more of them… We must be carefull. You better inform Robin an Beast Boy, and join with them. Im' going to search for the main target.

- Okay… Cy out.

Phantom closed his communicator and glared at Raven.

- You coming?

She only nodded and gathered her strengths to carry on. Phantom was lightning the way with having his left hand glow with white aura. They heared the sounds of Starfires bolts again, but this time there was a roar of a velociraptor and Cyborg's Sonic Cannon sound acompanying them, so they stayed cool.

Suddendly, from the darkness, two monsters looking identicaly to their precursor had emerged and started running to them. Raven just said her spell and both monsters where without heads, that where cut by her energy blade.

- I think, that on this level of mall, they are only two more left… I mean two of this kind… One is different. I want to know, why it is different.

- Okay… Just say, when you discover, where it is…

And there was a loud sound of breaking glass.

- No need for that.

He replied emotionless.

Suddendly the lights where on, and they saw a huge, strange creature. It looked like a man, but it was taller and much more massive. it was dressed in schrewed clothes that looked like he shot out of them, before he could even take them off. His left hand was enormously thin and long, but his right was even bigger than Cyborg had. His eyes where red, looking insane at them, and yet sad. It's head was burst into his chest, like it lost his neck,and his arms and chest where covered with somekind of bulbs with bittergreen coloured, liquid substance. It looked at them, and yelled four most fearsome to be heard in upcoming days words:

- Live for the SWARM!


End file.
